The present invention relates to a dual-hinged case and more specifically to a dual-hinged case adaptable for holding various items, as for example, reeds of musical woodwind instruments.
Carrying cases are well-known. However, there is a need for an inexpensively produced case which can be readily adapted for safely and conveniently carrying various types of items without the manufacture of an entirely different case for each type of item.
D. L. De Myers in U.S. Pat. No. 369,438 teaches a case for carrying medicine. Two sides of the case taught by De Myers are hinged to a centrally located base section. A vertical centerpiece on which items, namely bottles, is provided.
The T. Joyse Jr. patent, U.S. Pat. No. 1,727,235, teaches a first aid kit similar to the De Myers patent. Joyse, however, teaches a center compartment enclosed at the top with carrying compartments within the side sections.
The J. Warner patent, U.S. Pat. No. 1,960,073 teaches a jewelry box with channel element of spring material for holding a piece of jewelry.
The Cheng Shio patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,652,060, teaches a cigarette carrying case with the special feature of lighting a cigarette by withdrawal from the case. A holder is provided in a centrally-located base section between two pivotable side sections into which holder the ends of the cigarettes are inserted and thus the cigarettes held in place.
The D. P. Epstein patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,132,741 teaches a pop-up box using hinges of creased material.
None of these patents pertain specifically to the carrying of reeds for musical woodwind instruments. Of even greater significance is that none of these patents teaches a carrying case which can be fitted with different holders for holding different devices. This makes possible specifically the utilization of the same case for carrying of different reeds of different sizes and shapes within the same case, by placing the proper holder within the case. In this way, the same case can be produced for various reeds and other items and only the specific holder need be specially produced for each reed.
These and various other problems were not satisfactorily resolved until the emergence of the instant invention.